nosotros los aprendices de oro
by JaneAllen
Summary: arriba el septimo cap. ahora los aprendices tienen otra razon para seguir subiendo las escaleras¡¡ ahora con la participacion de los de bronce, no sean crueles T.T DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡
1. Chapter 1

No se exactamente como paso todo...

Hace algunas horas era una chica normal con una vida excesivamente aburrida; ahora un tipo con extraño color de cabello quiere que me valla Grecia para entrenar y que me consiga una armadura que al parecer es de oro...

Creo que voy muy rápido... mi nombre es ana carolina, vivo en hermosillo y tengo 14 años... mi vida era simple y muy normal, demasiado normal para mi gusto, era viernes en la tarde por lo que no tendría que ir a la escuela al día siguiente (N/A: benditos sean los fines de semana u-u) estaba en la computadora escuchando música, en eso tocan la puerta...

-cosa¡¡¡ abre¡¡¡ -grito mi hermana ya que ella estaba muy ocupada para poder abrir (N/A: mi hermana siempre me dice cosa T-T)

me dirijo a la puerta y abro, afuera estaban 2 tipos muy extraños... uno era medio alto con cabello verde, ojos violeta y... ¿2 puntos en lugar de cejas O.o?, el otro tenia el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, por un momento creí que era una mujer o.o... pero a juzgar por su ropa me di cuenta que era un muchacho.

-disculpa, ¿se encuentra carolina?-dijo el hombre de los puntitos

-soy yo-contesto algo extrañada, ya que nadie me visita y ni siquiera sabia quienes eran esos sujetos.

En cuanto conteste, el peliazul le susurra cosas al otro sujeto, solo atino a escuchar las palabras "cosmos" "guardiana" y "piscis" no sabia que significaba, en eso el sujeto me pregunta:

-disculpa, ¿están tus padres o alguien mayor contigo?-pregunto el peliverde

-mi mama esta en Mazatlán y mi papa salió, estoy con mi hermana...-contesto no muy segura si de dejarlos entrar (N/A: hay 2 puertas: una puerta normal, que es la que abrió y una reja que aun no abría)

-discúlpenos pero es de suma importancia hablar con un adulto en este momento- dijo el peliazul

-¿quién es?-dijo mi hermana acercándose a mi ya que vio que teníamos visitas

-pues...-yo no sabia que contestar, puesto que no me habían dicho sus nombres...

-oh perdónenos mi nombre es shion y el es Afrodita, ¿hay alguien mayor en casa?

jamás pensé que al oír esos nombres, después mi vida tendría algo de sentido...

este es mi fic "serio" si se podría decir... es solo el primer capitulo, muy pronto subiré el segundo n-n

atte: karo-chan

P.D: DEJEN REVIEWS O


	2. el viaje

Capitulo 2 

El viaje

Al fin llego el día, podía admirar desde la ventana el gran avión que me llevaría a Grecia a entrenar...

Han pasado varios meses desde que me dijeron que era la futura guardiana de piscis; al principio creímos que era una broma, pero con el tiempo el patriarca fue insistiendo, la verdad mi familia y yo nos estábamos asustando... creíamos que eran de los narcotraficantes o drogadictos o algo por el estilo, inclusive llamamos a la policía (si hubiesen visto la cara de mi futuro maestro al ver la orden de restricción JAJAJAJA era algo digno de admirar XD¡¡) paso un mes y al final mis padres quedaron convencidos de que no mentían y en las vacaciones de verano comenzaría mi entrenamiento en Grecia...

(N/A: tocan la puerta de mi habitación

karo se levanta de donde estaba y abre para ver que era jessy de géminis

karo: a hola jessy n.n ¿qué ases aquí?

jessy: no mas, quería saber como el patriarca convenció a tus papas? o.o?

karo: eso saldrá con el tiempo mi joven saltamonte -.- (me salió muy obiwan XD¡¡)

jessy: saltamonte ¬.¬?? eres o te haces?

Karo: mejor le seguimos al fic n.n)

Mis papas me medio mataban (medio?? ¬.¬) de tanta despedida y abrazos, al final me metí al avión y zarpe

2 horas después...

-patriarca ¿esta bien?-oigo decir a mi maestro que esta sentado al lado de mi, volteo a donde esta el patriarca y compruebo que tenia un poco verde la cara xP

-no me siento muy siento muy bien x.x-se limito a decir el pobre lemuriano

-descuide maestro lo mejor será que se relaje n.n

-mejor me bajo del avión x.x...

-BAJARSE DEL AVION????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ O.O?-ok no pude ocultar mi impresión ¿y quien no lo haria? O.o?

-sip mejor me bajo x.x

-esta loco??? Estamos en los aires¡¡¡¡¡¡ como piensa bajarse???? O.o??-yo creí que el patriarca era alguien inteligente, y con suma sabiduría y honor... ¿pero acaso le estaba fallando el coco?? Miro a mi maestro para ver si su reacción es igual a la mía, pero es todo lo contrario... es mas, parecía meditarlo...

-creo que tiene razón patriarca, lo mejor seria que nos bajemos- dijo mi maestro haciendo caso omiso de todo tipo de señas que le hacia para hacerle notar que eso era algo imposible.

No pude mas que reírme, de la chorrada que decían ¿cómo rayos pensaban bajarse? Bueno sin duda iba a ser un espectáculo inolvidable n.n

-muy bien vamonos entonces n.n-dijeron ambos y sin dejarme reaccionar siquiera me toman de los hombros; inmediatamente un extraño espectáculos de luces nos cubren o eso creí ver y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en el monta equipaje del avión o.o??

-c-como llegamos aquí????? o.o??

-patriarca, creí que nos llevaría al santuario-dijo mi maestro, inmediatamente volteo solo para ver un cuadro de lo mas deprimente... el patriarca si antes daba señales de estar mal, ahora estaba peor xP¡¡ parecía una guerra del color verde de su cabello contra el verde de su cara X.x...

-mmmmmmm al parecer el mareo me atonto un poco x.x descuiden lo volveré a intentar

-espere- digo yo, antes de que el patriarca se le ocurriera hacer cualquier otra cosa

-que?- dice el patriarca algo hastiado, al parecer el mareo lo estaba dejando cada ves peor

-¿cómo rayos hizo eso?? O.o??

-¿hacer que?

-eso¡¡ ¿cómo rayos llegamos aquí? o.o??

-fácil nos tele transportamos n.n

-podemos hacer eso?? O.o??-pregunto con los ojos llenos de ilusión, seria fantástico hacer eso, mas la respuesta me deprime u.u...

-no, solo el patriarca puede por que es un lemuriano n.n-dice mi maestro

-ha u.u-digo algo decepcionada (se abre el cuadro para dejar ver a una chibi-karo en un rinconcito cabizbaja)...

-pero ya que estamos aquí n.n- dice mi maestro para acto después ir a donde están nuestras maletas

-seria un desperdicio llegar al santuario y habernos olvidado del equipaje :D- (N/A: soy yo o mi maestro siempre esta feliz ¬.¬ lo mejor seria borrar eso...

se ve a karo a punto de aplastar el botón borrar, pero en eso oye algo detrás de ella

afro: ejem ¬.¬

karo: oh sensei ¿qué hace aquí? n.n

afro solo se limita a moverme de la computadora y escribir algo, después se va de allí; luego de eso karo ve lo que su maestro ha puesto

se ve a karo con muchas gotas de sudor...

karo: ¬.¬ si chucho, hasta crees que pondré eso u.ú

después de eso se ve a karo borrarlo todo (esto también se explicara mas a continuación n.n)

volviendo al fic n.n...

-bueno, PERO YA VAMONOS O.Ó, x.X¡¡¡¡¡-dijo (o grito) el patriarca, el pobre ya no quería estar en ese avión x.x

de nuevo nos envolvieron aquellas luces extravagantes... y si ... llegamos a Grecia en un dos por tres... pero no precisamente en tierra ¬.¬...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –fue lo único que logramos decir... por que llegamos en Grecia... pero ARRIBA DE ELLA X-X¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

estábamos cayendo en picada, al parecer nos tele transportamos en los cielos griegos afuera del avión . ¡¡¡¡

-ECHEN PAJAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dicen que cuando vas a morir, toda tu vida se ve delante de tus ojos... como mi vida fue corta, me di cuenta de algo... QUE VIDA TAN ABURRIDA Y MISERABLE EH TENIDO TToTT¡¡Y YO TAN LINDA Y GUAPA Y SIN UN NOVIO TToTT¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

inmediatamente el patriarca nos tomo de las manos y nos teles transporto, ahora si en tierra...

-TIERRA¡¡ o dulce y bendita tierra, cuanto te eh extrañado¡¡¡¡ T.T-grita el patriarca y como si el papa fuera besa el suelo (repetidas veces cabe mencionar XP¡¡¡¡).

-T-T –expresión de afro...

-ay vamos afro no llores ¬.¬, se hombrecito no fue para tanto...

-no es eso gran patriarca ToT...

-¿entonces? o.o??

-la niña... tiene una fuerza increíble . ¡¡

se abre el cuadro para ver una karo toda despeinada, aun sujetando la mano de afro, muy fuertemente (destruyéndola xP) y sin mover un músculo, en conclusión... estaba en shock total x.x

(N/A: aclaro que no rompí la mano de mi maestro u.u, después lograron quitarme de mi estado, y digo yo ¬.¬ quien no se pondría así?? Si ya contaba con morir T.T desde entonces le tengo MUCHO miedo a las alturas TToTT...)

después de haberme sacado de mi shock, hago una pequeña pregunta que me hacia desde que aterrizamos...

-etto o.o.. ¿donde estamos??

Se abre el cuadro para dejar ver a nuestros personajes en medio de un campo de cosecha

-gomene... u.u parece que no calcule bien el aterrizaje, me temo que tendremos que ir caminando

-caminando??¡¡-nop esta vez no fui yo, si no mi maestro

-claro n.n

-nombre ¬.¬ que hueva me da caminar tanto- esta vez si fui yo xD¡

-a menos que quieras que nos volvamos a tele transportar ¬.¬

-NOOO¡¡¡¡¡ OoO¡¡-expresión de karo y afro

inmediatamente mi maestro y yo tomamos las maletas y emprendimos el viaje al santuario

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

konichiwa n.n espero les guste el segundo Cáp. gomene por tardar tanto en actualizar u.u mi musa era muy indecisa u.u...

espero les guste y agradezco a: Jessy de Géminis, Yasna, y Lord Freeman por sus reviews n.n y hablando de eso ¬.¬ DEJEN REVIEWS non¡¡¡

atte: karo-chan n.n


	3. la llegada

Capitulo 3 

La llegada

MALDITA SEA¡¡ QUE TAN LEJOS PUEDE ESTAR ESE COCHINO LUGAR??? O.Ó¡¡ hemos estado caminando desde que salimos del avión y aun no llegamos al santuario, intentaba con TODA fibra de mi ser no gritar a los cuatro vientos¡¡, no había ningún problema en caminar, pero hacia un calor de los mil infiernos ToT¡¡ me estaba sofocando como cerdo ahumado x.x¡¡

Mi maestro y el patriarca no se quejaban, creo que están acostumbrados al lugar u.u...

-bien hemos llegado n.n¡¡-dice en tono triunfal mi maestro señalando lo que al parecer es el santuario, sin mas que hacer me desplomo en el piso agotada.

-bien nosotros tenemos que ir a ver unos asuntos, tu por mientras puedes ir a dejar tus cosas en nuestro templo n.n-dijo mi maestro, suspiro hondamente y luego alzo la vista solo para darme cuenta de algo que no había notado... habían muchas escaleras, millones de ellas, y habían como 12 templos (o.o??)

-etto, gran patriarca, me podría decir por que hay tantos templos?? O.o?

-bueno eso se debe por que están regidos por las constelaciones, el tuyo es el de piscis n.n

-a bueno n.n y ¿cual de todos es?-pregunte, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido no hacerlo...

-el ultimo-dijo mi maestro, y sin mas se fueron, y yo me quede allí, sentada en el piso mientras miraba todo lo que tendría que recorrer...

de repente todo se puso negro y el suelo empezó a bailar, y sin mas me desplome x.x (N/A: en caso de que no hayan entendido, lo pondré resumido: me desmaye x-x)

pase como media hora allí tendida x.x, en eso escucho unas voces que no pude reconocer bien, al parecer eran 2 personas...

-¿esta muerta?

-no lo se o.o

-parece muerta o.o

-oye ¿y si la picamos con un palito?

-siiiiiiiiiiii n.n

-ÑAÑI?? O.O??-de repente me levanto solo para ver 2 pares de ojos sobre mi

-owwwwwwwwww u.u-dice una de las niñas que en esos momento sostenía un palito x.x

me restregué los ojos para luego abrirlos o.o, estaba viendo doble¡¡ habían 3 opciones que podían explicar mi situación:

1.- no me he recuperado del todo del viaje

2.- necesito ir al oculista u.ú

3.- ya estoy loca xP

por alguna razón la ultima opción me parecía la mas razonable o.o...

-hola n.n-dijeron ambas niñas, entonces eso resolvía el problema, eran gemelas n.n

(N/A: tocan la puerta de mi cuarto..

abro la puerta y me encuentro con allpheratz n.n

karo: ola amiga ¿cómo te trata la vida?

allpheratz: pos no me quejo u.u

Karo: que bueno n.n pero que haces aquí??

allpheratz: solo vine a avisarte u.u

Karo: avisarme o.o??

allpheratz: sip, te aviso de que si jessy se entera de que le dijiste niña se va a enojar u.ú

karo: ah no creo q se enoje n.n

(lejos de allí u.u:

se ve a jessy leyendo el fic...

jessy: TE MATARE MOCOSA O.Ó)

karo: gulp o.o mejor le continuo con el fic n.nUU)

-hola n.n yo soy jessy

-y yo soy marina n.n

-somos...

-hermanas...

-gemelas n.n

-ha hola mucho gusto n.n yo soy karo y llegue hoy

-nosotras también llegamos hoy- dice marina

-somos de la casa de géminis, las aprendisas de oro n.n-dijo jessy, y si de película se tratase ambas gemelitas se ponen en posición de superhéroe muy al estilo superman n.nUU

-yo también soy aprendiz de oro n.n soy de piscis

-oye, por que estabas en el piso?? O.o?-dijo marina

-es una historia que si te la cuento te pones a llorar T-T

-o.oUU ok-dijeron ambas gemelitas con cara de no entender

-nuestro templo es el tercero n.n ¿cual es el tuyo?-pregunta con curiosidad jessy

-el ultimo ToT

-nombre eso si esta lejos o.o…-dice marina

-lo se T.T

-oye y si te acompañamos?? n.n además queremos ver los otros templos non¡¡

-bueno n.n-y sin mas nos vamos subiendo a la primera casa, que al parecer es Aries, por alguna razón no había nadie allí, por lo que nos dirigimos a la siguiente casa, que creo que es Tauro..

entramos al recinto y todo estaba muy tranquilo…

(N/A:

freeman: nombre que aburrido ¬.¬

karo: y que quieres que ponga?? ¬.¬

freeman: pues…

con eso me ase a un lado y se pone a escribir en la compu, después me muestra lo que escribió…

freeman: ¿que te parece? n.n

karo: muy bueno n.n pero le are algunos cambios n.n

freeman: cambios?? O.o?

en eso karo empieza a escribir alocadamente en la computadora y luego se lo muestra a freeman al verlo muchas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su cien

karo: que te parece? OxO?

Freeman: pos es algo exagerado no crees??

Karo: mmm no hay problema n.n lo pondré en mi fic de omitidos non

Freeman: fic de omitidos??o.o?

Karo: sip n.n hay algunas partes omitidas en mis fics y pienso ponerlos todos en un solo fic n.n

Freeman: haaaaaa n.n

Karo: ahora volvamos al fic n.n)

De repente vemos a una chica, junto con enorme gigantón, esa inmensidad daba muchísimo miedo T-T y al parecer estaban comiendo...

-pero maestro o.o no tengo hambre-se quejo la muchacha

-tonterías non estas muy flacucha ¬.¬ necesitas alimentarte bien para conseguir la armadura u.ú

-¿armadura? o.o-dijimos las tres saliendo de donde estábamos y acercándonos a donde estaban los otros dos

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la jovencita

-somos las aprendisas de oro de géminis y piscis llegamos hoy n.n-dice marina

-ha órale n.n yo también soy aprendiz de oro, soy de Tauro n.n

-¿cuándo llegaste?-de nuevo la curiosidad de la pequeña jessy

(N/A:

jessy: ¡¿CÓMO QUE PEQUEÑA? SI TENGO TU MISMA EDAD O.Ó¡¡

karo: bueno no te enojes ñ.ñ no es para tanto

jessy: DAME UNA RAZON PARA NO GOLPEARTE ¬.¬

karo: por que si me matas no podré terminar mi fic ñ.ñ

jessy: u.ú de acuerdo

karo: ahora al fic :D¡¡)

-llegue hoy n.n me llamo allpheratz- dijo la joven

-hola yo soy marina n.n y la copia barata de al lado es mi hermana jessy n.n

-n.n si yo soy... momento, ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS COPIA BARATA? O.Ó

-A TI CLON EN SERIE O.Ó

-CALLAOS IMITACIÓN PIRATA ¬.¬

-ESTO ES GUERRA O.Ó¡¡¡

-LO MISMO DIGO O.Ó

después de eso empezó una guerra de insultos, arañazos, golpes bajos etc...

se ve a los guardianes de Tauro y piscis con unas enormes gotas de sudor

-oye ¿qué tal si las acompañas? Digo para que conozcas el terreno n.n- dijo el enorme bonachón

-ok maestro n.n

-oiga ¿cómo se llama señor?-pregunto curiosa

-ha disculpa n.n mi nombre es Aldebarán, soy uno de los caballeros dorados

-ha yo soy karo soy aprendiz de piscis

-entonces eres la alumna de afro, solo ten cuidado con cualquier comentario a su persona, llega a ser muy sensible u.u

-lo tendré en cuenta ñ.ñ

-bueno nos vamos :D-dijo allpheratz

después nos alejamos, pero se nos presento un pequeñísimo problema xP...

-¿cómo las separamos? O.o-pregunto allpheratz

las gemelas aun se estaban peleando en un intento de matarse la una a la otra x.x

-bueno yo cojo a jessy y tu tomas a marina x.x

-etto... sabes cual es cual?? O.o?

-pos no O.o pero... bueno solo tomemos una y larguémonos de aquí u.ú

-cierto u.ú

con eso ambas tomamos aire, nos preparamos para lo peor...

-BANSAI¡¡¡¡- gritamos antes de lanzarnos a la enorme de humo de pelea, nos costo mucho trabajo x.x pero al final logramos separarlas n.n

-suéltenme¡¡ les digo que me suelten o.ó¡¡- se quejaba jessy

-suéltame¡¡ le daré el golpe de su vida a esa maldita bipolar¡¡ o.ó¡¡-se retorcía marina para liberarse...

-bipolar?? O.o?-dijimos allpheratz y yo al unísono

-sip, esta loca tiene varias personalidades ¬.¬-dijo marina con malicia

-eso no es cierto o.ó¡¡

-que si¡¡

-que no¡¡

-que si¡¡

-que no¡¡

-que si¡¡

-que no¡¡

-YA CÁLLENSE¡¡¡ O.Ó-grito toda histérica

-o.o-expresión general

-YA CÁLLENSE ME TIENEN ASTA LA CORONILLA¡¡¡ O SE CALMAN O LAS CALMO YO O.Ó¡¡¡¡

-esta bien u.u-dijo marina

-no tienes que ser tan violenta ToT-dijo jessy

-bu..bueno ¿nos vamos? ñ.ñ-pregunto allpheratz para cambiar de tema n.n

-ok n.n-dijimos todas y con eso nos dirigimos al siguiente templo n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

bueno este ha sido mi actualización n.n

(se ve a karo hecha un ovillo en un rincón oscuro)

snif T.T nadie me manda reviews ToT¡¡

freeman y jessy: ¬.¬ y nosotros que?? Somos la pared o que??

Karo: a eso es diferente n.n ustedes con mis amigos, mis compás, mis cuates etc. n.n

Freeman y jessy: ¬.¬

Karo: bueno espero les guste este cap. y mas importante DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡ (se valen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, verdulería completa xP, etc...)

atte.: karo-chan


	4. la sorpresa

Capitulo 4 

La sorpresa

Ya habíamos podido calmar a la gemelitas, y ahora nos dirigíamos al siguiente templo, las gemelitas nos dijeron que era suyo, así que nos fuimos acercando, hasta llegar a la entrada, en eso escuchamos un grito desde adentro...

-AUXILIOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia adentro para ver que era lo que había gritado, al entrar pudimos ver a una chica sentada de rodillas y... ¿con una mascara?? O.o? nos acercamos a ella, para preguntarle que había sucedido...

-hola n.n-dijo marina para iniciar conversación

-hola-respondió la chica

-¿cómo te llamas?

-gloria, soy la futura amazona del águila n.n

(N/A:

allpheratz: oye ¬¬ cuando me apunte para ser guardiana de Tauro??

Karo: pero si te estoy asiendo estrella, creí que te iba a gustar T.T

Allpheratz: Aldebarán me esta rellenando y a eso le llamas estrella????? ¬¬??

Karo: pero te reíste no u.ú??

Allpheratz: aun así no me avisaste ¬.¬ me siento ignorada ToT¡¡

Karo: yo quería que fuera sorpresa u.u

Allpheratz: y valla sorpresa que me lleve o.ó...

Karo: ¬.¬ yo esperaba que te alegraras

Allpheratz: me iré a tirar a un pozo ToT

Karo: espérate aun te necesito viva para el fic o.o

Allpheratz: ya que... la decisión esta tomada

Karo: gulp o.o bueno ustedes sigan leyendo el fic mientras yo intento conservar a allpheratz con vida n.nUUU ALLPHERATZ¡¡ espérate¡¡ no hagas algo de lo que después te vallas a arrepentir OoO¡¡)

-hola nosotras somos las aprendisas de oro n.n yo soy karo, ella es allpheratz, y las gemelas son jessy y marina n.n-dije mientras señalaba a cada una de ellas

-oye tu fuiste la que gritaste?? ¿por qué gritabas? O.o?-pregunto allpheratz

-POR QUE EH ESTADO ATRAPADA EN ESTE LUGAR POR HORAS Y NO EH LOGRADO SALIR¡¡ TToTT¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritaba toda histérica mientras tomaba a marina de los hombros y la agitaba con desesperación

-¿de que hablas? Acabamos de entrar por allí...-pero de repente me quedo estática, por que al voltear por donde habíamos entrado había una pared O.O¡¡¡

-pero, pero... nosotras habíamos entrado por allí O.O?? como es posible??-volteamos por todas partes pero ninguna salida, solo pasillos y pasillos...

-tranquilas n.n es el laberinto de géminis n.n-dijo jessy con toda naturalidad

-tu nos puedes sacar de aquí verdad?? o.o???-pregunto con ilusión la pobre gloria, sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo estuvo allí u.u...

-claro n.n, pero primero ¿podrías soltar a mi hermana por favor?- todas volteamos para ver que gloria aun sujetaba firmemente a la pobre marina u.u que de tanto zarandearla se mareo x.x...

-ups o//.//o perdona- y con esto la suelta, luego jessy concentra todo su cosmos para luego poder mostrar la salida...

-LIBERTAD¡¡¡¡ OoO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritamos todas y nos dirigimos hacia la salida

-gracias, gracias, gracias¡¡¡¡ X3¡¡-dijo gloria mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la pobre jessy..

-de.. nada...-dijo jessy una ves suelta del abraso

-oye ¿por qué tienes una mascara? O.o-pregunto marina, cuando al fin se le paso el mareo x.x

-por que soy mujer y los caballeros femeninos no podemos mostrar nuestros rostros u.u, si un hombre ve nuestro rostro no tenemos mas opción mas que matarlo o amarlo ToT...

-QUE???¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ O.Ó¡¡¡-dije toda histérica

-ESO ES DISCRIMINACIÓN¡¡¡ ESPEREN A QUE ME ENCUENTRE CON EL PATRIARCA¡¡¡ LE DIRE ASTA DE LO QUE NO¡¡...

continué así por lo menos todo el trayecto hasta la siguiente casa, hablando, quejando, maldiciendo etc, etc...

si no fuera por las otras hubiese dejado mis maletas allí y seguiría maldiciendo u.uUUU...(recuerden que yo aun conservaba mis maletas en todo el trayecto xP)

entonces la vimos... la entrada de cáncer, era sin duda escalofriante...

-que miedo T.T..-dijo gloria, las gemelitas asintieron con la cabeza...

-a... alguien debería entrar y ver si es seguro y luego ir por las demás o.o...-sugirió allpheratz

-buena idea o.o-dijeron de nuevo las gemelitas

-¿quién ira?? O.o?-pregunto gloria, en eso siento que soy empujada hacia delante O.o¡¡

-hey o.ó quien fue la que me empujo??- pregunto mas no tengo respuesta u.u...

-ándale oxo tu eres la mas valiente¡¡-(N/A: ¬¬ todas las personas que conozco, siendo amigos o familiares me dicen eso y para colmo yo me la creo ToT)...

-esta bien u.u pero ustedes me cuidan mis maletas o.ó

-ok n.n

y sin mas preámbulo me adentre a la casa de cáncer T.T, sin lugar a dudas era escalofriante, luego me fije que había algo raro en las paredes, así que me acerque a una de ellas, por poco grito a los cuatro vientos.. ERAN ROSTROS HUMANOS, MILLONES DE ELLOS PEGADOS EN LAS PAREDES Y EN EL TECHO ToT¡¡¡ quería correr despavorida, pero luego me surgió una idea en la mente..

-lo mas seguro es que sean falsos x.x, si eso debe ser-me dije a mi misma para convencerme, pero...

-oye niña ¿a quien le dices falso?- escucho una voz y me doy cuenta de que era uno de los rostros O.O, luego me di cuenta de que todos los rostros estaban mirándome ToT sin mas corrí como alma que se la lleva el diablo (o el hades según sea el caso X.X)

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ToT¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grite toda histérica, estaba tan asustada que ni me di cuenta de que alguien corría hacia mi dirección...

(N/A: se ve a grayson vestida de maestra en un salón de clases, delante de ella se aprecian unos chibis-dorados sentados en los escritorios como alumnos (x3¡¡)

grayson: muy bien clase n.n hoy vamos a ver...(en eso es interrumpida por karo)

karo: grayson¡¡ ¿qué ases aquí? yo soy la autora de este fic, por lo que soy la única para interrumpir la historia por tonterías o.ó¡¡

grayson: tu estas corriendo por tu vida en cáncer ¬¬ por lo que puedo interrumpir u.ú ahora saquéese de aquí (con eso me saca de un golpe de cadera y me manda lejos x.x)

grayson: ejem u.ú como decía n.n clase veremos un pequeñísimo problema de matemáticas n.n (con eso se pone a escribir en el pizarron) muy bien n.n si karo-chan es el tren A y el completo desconocido es el tren B, y ambos están a una velocidad de 50 Km. Por hora, a una distancia de 10 metros ¿en que momento estos chocaran? n.n

en eso el chibi-aioria levanta la mano (que tierno n.n)

chibi-aioria: justo ahora?? o.o

grayson: correcto :D¡¡)

y como dijo grayson ¬.¬ ambos chocamos x.x

se abre el cuadro para apreciar a una karo tirada en el piso, con una gran x en ves de ojos, la lengua de fuera y un lindo chichón tamaño durazno en la cabeza XP¡¡

-x.x me dolió¡¡ T.T¡¡-dije mientras me sobaba el chichón y veía con el que me tropecé o.o..

-perdón ¿te lastime? o.o-pregunto el muchacho que al parecer el también sufrió un chichón tamaño durazno por el golpe xP¡¡

-si estoy bien n.n me llamo karo-digo mientras me levanto

-hola, yo soy freeman n.n soy aprendiz de cáncer- dijo el muchacho mientras me daba la mano

-yo también soy aprendiz de oro, soy de piscis, oye ¿por qué corrías? O.o?

-pues...o.o-en eso oímos un grito, que al parecer era del mismo diablo...

-MOCOSO¡¡¡ ¿DÓNDE RAYOS TE METISTE HIJO DE LUCIFER?¡¡¡¡ O.Ó-un hombre alto moreno se dirigió hacia nosotros, llevaba una mirada de muerte que daba escalofríos y andaba que echaba fuego por la boca...

se ve a karo, sacando un rosario (que sabrá Dios de donde lo saco xP) y dice...

-cruz cruz que se valla el diablo u.u, cruz, cruz que se valla el diablo...

gota general -.-UU

-¿quién es esta niña?-pregunto el hombre al muchacho

-al parecer es una de aprendisas de oro maestro-contesto freeman

-maestro?? O.o?-dije yo extrañada

-sip, el es mascara mortal mi maestro, el es un caballero dorado n.n-dijo freeman

-ja¡¡-fue lo único que dijo el hombre, después se me quedo mirando fijamente, esa mirada daba miedo...

-así que tu eres la alumna de afro, pos no veo nada hermoso en ti ¬.¬

-disculpe?? ¬¬ a que se refiere con eso??-dije algo enojada ¬.¬ que estaba insinuando??

-fácil niña ¬¬ todos los que son caballeros de piscis son hermosos, no te veo nada de especial ¬¬...

-no digas eso mascara...-escuchamos una voz que yo conocía bien, era la de mi maestro...

-maestro?? Que ase aquí?? O.o?-pregunte mas mi maestro solo se dirigió al hombre de ese templo...

-mascara, eres muy grosero ¬¬ esa no es la forma de tratar a una jovencita y mucho menos si esa jovencita es MI alumna ¬.¬...

-bah¡¡ me vale ¬¬...

-prometiste que nos ayudarías con la sorpresa n.n

-sorpresa ¿qué sorpresa?-dijo freeman con curiosidad, aunque yo también estaba interesada en saber a que se referían a lo de sorpresa...

-nada importante n.n ¿aun no terminas de subir los 12 templos karo-chan?-me pregunta mi maestro a lo que yo negó con mi cabeza

-bueno n.n lo mejor será que nos vallamos, tenemos que ir al templo del patriarca, de paso dejamos tus maletas karo-chan n.n

-dejamos?? Me suena a manada ¬¬-dijo otra ves mascara, no le gusto para nada la idea de ir llevando unas maletas hasta el ultimo templo (N/A: HUEVON XP¡¡¡)

-si, será tu forma de disculparte con mi alumna n.n además para nosotros no habrá ningún problema, podemos usar la velocidad de la luz n.n

-velocidad de la luz?? Podemos hacer eso?? O.o-preguntamos freeman y yo al unísono

-si lo aprenderán mas adelante n.n ¿ahora donde están tus maletas karo-chan?-pregunta mi maestro

-están en la entrada del templo-digo yo mientras señalo la entrada, después de eso nos dirigimos a la entrada y ahí vemos a las demás, que de tanto esperar se quedaron dormidas xP¡¡

-y ellas quienes son?? O.o-pregunto freeman

-ellas también son aprendisas, se quedaron aquí esperando a que saliera n.nUUU

-bueno hay que despertarlas o.o-dijo mi maestro, y se dirige a una de ellas (jessy) y comienza a moverla un poco para que se despertara pero no funciono, a lo que mascara que ya se estaba impacientando grita:

-DESPIERTENSE HUEVONAS¡¡¡¡¡ O.Ó¡¡-con eso todas dan un salto del susto que les causo el grito, y como si de ejercito se tratasen se ponen en una sola fila como soldaditos xD¡¡ incluso habían puesto la posición de firmes XD¡¡

-no es para tanto -.-UU relájense-dije y para no poner mas larga la historia después de la presentación entre los caballeros con las aprendisas, ambos caballeros tomaron las maletas y se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-órale :D-dijimos todas al ver la gran velocidad en la que se fueron

lejos de allí...

en el templo de piscis, llegan los dos caballeros, no tardaron nada usando la velocidad de la luz, entonces dejan las maletas y se van caminando a la sala del patriarca...

-no deberías ser así con ellos mascara, entiende que ellos no tienen la culpa de...

-me vale lo que me digan¡¡, no los necesitamos ¬¬ estamos perfectamente bien sin ellos...

-pero mascara, entiende que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, esta escrito que eso pase..

-pasar que afro?? Ni siquiera sabemos que tipo de amenaza es, además ¿cómo podemos confiar en lo que nos dijo ese tipo? Lo mas seguro es que sea una farsa...

-no lo creo... además su cosmos parecía autentico, y ¿cómo explicas que ellos estén aquí?

-yo digo que no los necesitamos¡¡ somos caballeros de atena, no necesitamos a un montón de mocosos ¬¬...

-ellos están destinados a hacerlo mascara, no nosotros, además ya no hay vuelta atrás...

-me siento inútil, odio sentirme inútil ¬¬

-ni modo mascaran n.n ahora hay que apresurarnos para la sorpresa non¡¡

hablaban los caballeros mientras subían al salón del patriarca, al llegar se encontraron a algunos de los dorados ya reunidos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

una razón mucho mas importante esta oculta en los futuros aprendices ¿cuál será la amenaza? ¿quién es de la persona de la que hablan?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hola esta es mi actualización n.n para explicar mas la situación, este fic es una LARGA introducción de otro fic MUCHO mas importante por lo que cuando acabe este fic empezara el fic donde explica la verdadera razón por la que la orden dorada decidió tener aprendices...

y con respecto a la sorpresa, pues es eso: una sorpresa que estará al final del fic (muajajajajaja si soy cruel) en fin agradezco a todos que me han dejado un review n.n: allpheratz, hisoka aneko, lord freeman, pablo, cignusaquarius y jessy de géminis n.n

con la participación de jessy de géminis, lord freeman, allpheratz, lady gloria y lady grayson

DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se valen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, verdulería completa xP, etc...)

atte: karo-chan


	5. el secreto

Capitulo 5 

El secreto

Los dos caballeros se dirigieron a la sala del patriarca, allí se encontraron a algunos de los dorados ya reunidos...

-¿dónde estaban? Los estábamos esperando ¬¬-dijo aioria

-no molestes gato ¬¬-se quejo mascara

-gomene n.n es que nos entretuvimos con algunos asuntos, pero ya que estamos aquí empecemos con la sorpresa non¡¡-dijo afrodita

con eso todos empezaron con lo que tenían planeado para esa tarde, un incomodo silencio se formo en el lugar, al ver esto milo decide quitar la tensión...

-oigan n.n entonces ya están todos reunidos los aprendices, ¿cómo son los suyos?

Lo mejor hubiese sido guardar silencio...

-pos aun no sabemos con certeza cual de las dos es la de géminis, pero no creo que eso tenga importancia, se podría decir que son exactamente iguales las dos, por lo que podría ser cualquiera...-dijo saga

-la verdad yo creo que es la bipolar ¬¬ no habría diferencia entre el maestro y la alumna ¬¬-dijo (o insulto) kanon

-cállate copia barata ¬¬ lo que pasa es que no quieres andar de niñera-respondió saga

-por mi no hay problema pero ni siquiera sabemos cual es cual, una de ellas es la de géminis, mientras que la otra es una de Poseidón o.ó yo no puedo entrenar a las dos por que ni siquiera se quien será mi alumna u.ú

era cierto, solo una de ellas seria la guardiana de géminis mientras que la otra seria enviada a entrenar para ser la futura marina de Poseidón, cosa difícil por cierto ya que no solo era cosa de saber cual era cual, si no que también separar a las hermanas...

-bueno, eso con el tiempo se sabrá-dijo mu

-para ti es fácil decirlo por que tu seguirás teniendo a kiki ¬¬ a el ya lo tenias entrenado desde hace mucho-se quejo mascara (N/A: que este nunca deja de quejarse?? ¬¬)

-por cierto mascara, tu también tienes un alumno, ¿cómo es?-pregunto camus

-es un completo inútil ¬¬ hoy en la mañana le pedí que guardara unos intestinos de una de mis victimas en el sótano ¡Y EL MUY MENDIGO NO LO HIZO! ¬¬

gota general o.oUUUUU (N/A: X.X pobre freeman XP¡¡)

-pos la mía es muy linda n.n pero la pobre esta muy flaca ¬¬ ¿cómo rayos cree que podrá rellenar toda la armadura? ¬¬-dijo Aldebarán (N/A: XP y mas XP¡¡)

-etto alde ¬¬ las armaduras se moldean según sea su dueño ¬¬ no necesitas rellenar a la pobre niña -.-UU

-jejeje ya lo sabia n.nUUU (N/A: X.X¡¡¡)

-bueno pues no creo que tenga mucha importancia ese asunto, el punto es que ya los tenemos, solo falta prepararlos...-dijo dhoko

-si... pero... ni siquiera sabemos cual es la amenaza, como prepararlos sin ni siquiera sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos ó.o-dijo aioria

-tienes razón, pero no creo que sea eso lo que deba preocuparnos...-dijo shaka

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Aldebarán

-no deberíamos preocuparnos por la amenaza, si no de preocuparnos... ¿podrán ellos lograrlo?

Un incomodo silencio se produjo en el gran salón, de cierta forma shaka tenia razón, para ellos no habría problema, ya que ellos ya están acostumbrados a grandes peleas y no tienen ningún problema en controlar los cosmos y soportar los golpes mas dolorosos, ¿cómo lograrían que aquellos niños pudieran seguir sus pasos?

-yo digo que no los necesitamos ¬.¬

-no comiences con eso mascara, no podemos hacer nada, entiende que nosotros estamos...

-¿estamos que camus? Sea lo que sea que tengamos no debería de darnos importancia, no es posible que de tantas batallas ahora seamos reducidos a esto¡¡ además ¿están cien por ciento seguros de lo que dijo aquel muchacho era cierto? ¿qué tal si el era aquella amenaza?

Todos, y digo todos fijaron su vista en el mayor de los gemelos

-buen punto, ¿saga, estas seguro que el...

-no hay duda alguna, el era uno de nosotros, su cosmos no miente

otra ves aquel tan famoso silencio se hacia presente, ¿cómo era posible que ellos siendo caballeros dorados se hallan metido en eso? Ni siquiera ellos saben cuando fue que cayeron en la trampa, y ahora no podían hacer nada mas que depender de unos jovencitos que serian su única salvación pero... ¿salvación de que? Ni ellos lo sabían...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

gomene u.u no solo por tardar tanto en actualizar, si no también por lo TAN cortito que me salió esta capi u.u les ruego me perdonen, se suponía que iba ser otra cosa pero no pude evitar poner este capi para colocar mas la intriga n.n recuerden que este fic es la introducción de otro fic mas importante, por lo que la amenaza saldrá en el próximo fic n.n se que soy mala, demo... no me culpen por ser así XD¡¡

agradezco de TODO corazón a los que me dejan reviews T.T los adoro de verdad, bueno DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se valen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, verdulería completa xP, etc...)

atte: karo-chan


	6. libertad¡

**Capitulo 6**

Libertad¡

Cuando mi maestro ya se hubiese ido, gire a mis acompañantes, al voltear pude notar algo raro en uno de ellos...

-oye jessy ¿qué te pasa?

La aludida ni siquiera contesto, solo observaba hacia donde se habían ido mi maestro y la jaiba (N/A: XD¡¡) su mirada estaba completamente perdida en el horizonte...

-o.o,O.o,O.O¡¡ no puedo creerlo¡¡¡ sufres de amor platónico XD¡¡-grite a los cuatro vientos con eso ella salió de su trance -.-

-que? Como? Es no es cierto o//.//o¡¡-dijo toda roja

-see como no ¬¬ y la luna es de queso no??

Toda roja la pobre solo puede bajar la mirada

-no puedo creerlo o.o te enamoraste de mascara???¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O.o??-dijo allpheratz

-OYE ¬¬ se que puedo tener raras ideas, pero no tengo malos gustos ¬¬#

-entonces?? o.o que te pasa?-pregunto curiosa gloria

-podemos dejar el tema al lado? por favor u//.//ú

-ok n.n pero algún día nos lo dirás non¡¡-canturreamos todas

-u.ú

-no es por ser mala... pero tengo que irme, quede con ir con una amiga mía-dijo gloria

-ah no hay problema n.n

-entonces nos vemos luego non¡¡

antes de que gloria lograra irse oímos un grito detrás de nosotras... era allpheratz quien había gritado..

-pero que tienes?? Por que gritas?? O.o?-preguntamos todas

-ES UN CABALLERO FEMENINO¡¡-dijo allpheratz mientras señalaba a gloria

insertar caída anime -.-U

-¿siempre son así? o.o-pregunto freeman, que hasta ese momento había estado callado

-pos no sabría decirte de todas, por que apenas las estoy conociendo, pero de mi hermana solo te diré que te vallas acostumbrando o.oU-dijo marina que al igual de freeman había estado callada

-oye allpheratz ¬.¬ no te ofendas pero, segura que el sol no te esta afectando??-pregunte

-¿qué no lo ven?? Nosotras también somos caballeros femeninos ó.o

-huy que noticion ¬¬ (denótese el sarcasmo)

-¬¬ a lo que me refiero es que si nosotras somos caballeros femeninos, NOS PODRAN UNA MASCARA AL IGUAL QUE ELLA¡¡ O.Ó¡-dijo mientras señalaba a gloria

la noticia nos cayo como agua fría... al fin habíamos entendido a lo que se refería allpheratz...

(N/A:

allpheratz: por fin ¬¬¡¡

karo: bueno tampoco nos culpes ó.o deberías explicar mejor ¬¬)

si a gloria la habían obligado a ponerse una mascara solo por ser mujer, a nosotras también nos podrían una O.O

-NO LO PERMITIREMOS¡¡¡ O.Ó¡¡-grite a mis compañeras y como si de orador vocacional fuera me pongo enfrente de ellas y empiezo a dar un discurso ñ.ñ

-NO DEJAREMOS QUE SE APLIQUE ESTA INJUSTICIA¡¡¡ lucharemos por nuestra libertad¡¡ por nuestro honor, no es justo que nos quiten algo tan preciado como lo es nuestro fino rostro¡¡ nosotras que nacimos tan chulas y lindas como Dios manda, no es posible que ahora alguien quiera cubrírnoslo¡¡¡...-y así dura todo un discurso tan o mas grande que los que hace Vicente fox x.x¡¡

media hora después...

-...¿quién esta conmigo?¡¡¡o.ó-pregunte a todo lo ancho

-NOSOTRAS¡¡¡-gritan todas (N/A: agradezco a mi padre que me apoyo y me aconsejo para poder ser una buena líder ñ.ñ)

-etto no se o.o no me parece buena idea...-dudaba jessy

-vamos jessy, ¿no te das cuenta de que si dejamos esto por alto quien sabe que otro abuso podrán hacernos o.ó-dijo allpheratz

-además quieres que la persona que amas no vea tu rostro??-dijo marina

-yo...yo..

-dejaras que si te ponen la mascara (Dios guarde la hora) tendrás que matar a alguien inocente si llega ver tu rostro¡¡...

-pues..pues...

-dejaras que nadie pueda ver quien eres y las personas crean que ni existes?? ¬¬#

touche... dieron en el blanco

-eso...ESO NO LO PERMITIRE, SOLO PASARA SOBRE MI FRIO Y MUERTO CADÁVER O.Ó¡¡¡-y sin darnos cuenta nuestra compañera empezó a cambiar tanto el tono de voz como el tono de cabellos que se ponía azulado, y sus ojos se volvieron de un tono rojizo...

-oh no...-exclamo marina

-¿qué? Que pasa?-pregunto allpheratz al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia marina y el cambio que tenia jessy

-esta despertando su bipolaridad o.o-dijo mientras retrocedía algunos metros (N/A: seguridad primero¡¡)

-muajajajajajaja soy eris¡¡ diosa de la discordia y me encargare de matar a atena y apoderarme del santuario y de los dorados muajajajajajajaja...

veinte minutos después...

-jajajajajajajajajaja...jaja..ja...cof , cof...ja cof...

y después de una sesión de risas sin sentido, nuestra querida jessy volvió a la normalidad u.ú...

-¿mejor?-pregunto su hermana

-creo que si u.u gomene

-ok pero que no se repita ¬¬

-ok n.n

-bueno seguimos?? Aun tenemos que recorrer todas las casas o.ó-dije pero sin darme de un insignificante detalle...

-oigan y yo que tengo que ver en esto??-pregunto freeman, nos habíamos olvidado por completo de el, y era cierto... freeman era hombre, seria muy extraño que el nos apoyara en esto si no tenia nada que ver con el...

-por que la unión hace la fuerza??? o.o-fue la contestación de marina

-buen intento ¬¬ siguiente u.ú

-por que eres un factor importante en esta organización?? ó.o-intento allpheratz

-next ¬¬ (N/A: uy eso si dolió o.o)

no nos quedaba de otra mas que usar la psicología inversa...

-bueno entonces quédate en tu templo, sirve que arreglas en la decoración u.ú-fue mi comentario

-no funcionara ¬¬

la psicología inversa no funciono?? o.o? este tío esta canijo XP (me salio el acento español XD¡) no había de otra que dejarlo allí u.u y seguir con el viaje u.u...

caminamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la siguiente casa que era la de leo, en la entrada nos encontramos con gloria (N/A: recuerden que ella ya se había ido de allí)

-hola n.n que hacen aquí?

-venimos a luchar por nuestra libertad y honor o.ó-dije con toda determinación

-que?? O.o?-dijo gloria

-larga historia ¬¬ tenemos que hablar con atena y el patriarca u.ú¡¡-dijo marina

-pos si es así la cosa vamos non

entramos al templo, era extraño parecía que aquí no iba haber problema en atravesarlo, así que seguimos con nuestro camino, ya estábamos a la mitad del templo cuando un ruido nos detiene y congela por completo ¿acaso era un gruñido? O.o?

-perdón o//.//o hoy no desayune u//.//u-dijo jessy

-esperemos que halla sido eso y no otra cosa o.o-dijo allpheratz

un segundo gruñido pero esta vez mas fuerte y amenazador que el anterior o.oU

-jessy ya calma tu estomago de una vez ¬¬-dijo marina

-esta ves no fui yo O.O

-entonces que fue??-pregunte

otro gruñido pero esta ves aun mas amenazante y fuerte que el anterior O.o¡¡

-dime que esta ves SI fue tu estomago o.o-pregunte hecha una gelatina T-T a lo que la pobre aprendiz de géminis niega con la cabeza... otro gruñido, todas y con decir TODAS volteamos la mirada al mismo tiempo hacia donde nos pareció oír el gruñido...

bendita calamidad era un gato o.o pero no un gato cualquiera...

-UN LEOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡????????????-fue lo que se escucho de nosotras por todo el santuario... al parecer la casa de leo le hacia honor al nombre T-T (N/A: válgame la redundancia en esta situación ¬¬)

HABIA UN ENORME GATOTE EN MEDIO DE LA SALA DE ESTAR¡¡¡ todas nos pusimos azules al ver a TAN magnifico minino acostado como si nada en el enorme sillón, una terrible sacudida recorrió todo nuestros cuerpos y por instinto fuimos retrocediendo nuestros talones...

-lindo ga-gatito...m-muy lindo ga-ti-to...-tartamudeaba marina

-grrrrrrrrrrrr-ronroneo el minino

-va-vamonos d-de aquí...-dijo allpheratz, pero muy tarde ya que el enorme rey de la selva de un salto del sillón llego a pocos metros de nosotras y comenzó a perseguirnos por todo el templo TToTT¡¡¡

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡-era sin duda un cuadro muy interesante desde la perspectiva de otros... se podían apreciar a unas chibis-aprendisas correr como alma que lleva el diablo, perseguidas por un enorme gatote que al parecer no tenia intenciones de dejar de perseguir a sus presas...

-AUXILIO¡¡¡¡-gritábamos como locas hasta que todas nos subimos a los muebles para que ya nos dejara de perseguir tan inmenso animal¡¡ en eso sin siquiera esperarlo aparece freeman muy campante por allí..

-FREEMAN CUIDADO CON EL LEON¡¡¡-gritamos para auxiliarlo a lo que el aludido solo se limita a mirar por un momento a la enorme masa peluda, se encoge de hombros y se dirige directamente hacia donde estaba el enorme gato O.O¡¡

(N/A:

jessy: en que estabas pensando cuando escribiste esto?? O.O??

karo: pues...(se abre una nube de pensamiento arriba de karo en donde se puede presenciar en todo su esplendor a un freeman vestido de domador con una silla y un látigo encarando al enorme león)

al ver esto muchas gotas de sudor aparecen en jessy, mientras que karo estaba dándole porras al freeman de su nubecita para que continuara con el gato o.o

karo: tu puedes freeman¡¡

en eso siente que es golpeada en la cabeza x.x

se abre el cuadro para presenciar a la futura guardiana de piscis tendida en el suelo con un enorme chichón tamaño durazno en la cabeza y espirales en lugar de ojos, y a su lado un aioria con puño en alto, que pasaba por allí y no le agrado para nada el hecho de ver una nubecita en la que torturaban a su fiel mascota o.ó

karo: etto... mejor le seguimos con el fic x.x (se desploma))

freeman se dirige a paso seguro hacia el enorme animal, todas al verlo creyeron que pronto presenciarían una masacre x.x así que se taparon los ojos para no tener que ver tan horrible escena, pero los gritos de dolor jamás llegaron, así que abrieron los ojos y lo que vieron hizo que la mandíbula se les fuera prácticamente al suelo o.o...

se abre el cuadro para ver a un freeman muy contento de la vida haciéndole cosquillas en la panza al enorme león que se dejaba mimar O.O??

insertar una caída anime en masa O.OUU

-pero..pero...QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ??-grite toda desconcertada

-tranquilas no pasa nada n.n es mansito no lastimaría a nadie-dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa el aprendiz de cáncer o.o

-pero.. pero esa cosa nos estuvo persiguiendo por todo el maldito templo ¡¿cómo rayos esta eso de que es mansito??¡¡O.o-grito histérica allpheratz

-pues si o.o el aprendiz de este templo me lo dijo, verdad que es muy tierno? n.n se llama simba y es la mascota del caballero dorado de este templo-dijo freeman mientras que le daba al león (que sabrá Dios de donde rayos lo saco ¬¬) una gran bola de estambre para que jugara

-entonces ¿por qué rayos nos estaba persiguiendo por todas partes??-pregunto marina

-supongo que quería jugar con ustedes-dijo freeman

-pues... por que no nos dijiste nada antes de venir para acá??-pregunte

-creí que lo sabían o.o perdón u.u-dijo freeman

-tranquilo ¬¬ ALGUN día te devolveremos el FAVOR ¬¬#-conteste

-gulp o.o

-oye creí que no nos ibas a acompañar o.o-dijo marina

-pos no u.u pero quede con verme con unos amigos en virgo o.o

-solo por eso viniste?? ¬¬ ni siquiera viniste por nuestro auxilio??-cuestiono jessy

-pos no o.o

-¬¬#-expresión de todas

(N/A:

freeman: oye yo no soy así ¬¬

karo: lose n.n pero como alumno de mascara decidí ponerte un poco de su comportamiento n.n así parecerá un poco real el hecho de que eres su alumno

freeman: ¬¬#

karo: tranquilo n.n que no serás como mascara, solo en algunos aspectos n.n

freeman: eso espero ¬¬

karo: ahora al fic non)

-bueno o.o ya resuelto el asunto no veo por que no sigamos las casas ¿verdad?-dijo jessy al grupo de locos XP (N/A: la verdad no duele queridos ¬¬)

-supongo que no abra problema o.o oigan... donde esta gloria??O.o-pregunto allpheratz

hasta ahora nos damos cuenta de que nos faltaba la amazona del águila o.o buscamos por todas partes y no dimos con nada

-perdón... si mi amiga les causo problemas-escuchamos una voz que nos saco de nuestra búsqueda, era otra chica que portaba una mascara igual a la que usaba gloria, pero a juzgar por su apariencia se podría decir que era bastante ruda o.o a su lado se encontraba gloria hincada al parecer quejándose de dolor y con un nuevo chichón en la cabeza...

-tu quien eres?-pregunto marina

-hola, me llamo grayson

(N/A:

grayson: ya sabia yo que iba a estar en tu fic n.n dime que te motivo para meterme? Fue acaso mi increíble fuerza? o todo mi conocimiento sobre múltiples métodos de tortura?

Karo: en realidad por que no encontraba a alguien mas para poder ser aprendiz de Marín y shaina u.ú

Grayson: ¬¬#

Karo: es broma :D en realidad TODO este fic es una forma de agradecer a algunos autores por tener tan buenos fics n.n entre ellos tu y gloria

Grayson: ¬¬ (aun no muy confiada)

Karo: ahora al fic :D)

-hola nosotras somos...(insertar larga lista de nombres XP)...somos aprendices de oro

-yo soy aprendiz de cobra, y como veo ya conocieron a mi amiga gloria ¬¬

-no tenias por que pegarme ToT

-te estuve esperando 3 horas, 3 MALDITAS HORAS¡¡¡ ¿de nuevo te entretuviste en géminis verdad?? ¬¬ U

-no es mi culpa T.T ese laberintote es muy complicado u.u...

-como sea ¬¬ mejor vamonos para ayudar con la sorpresa...ups o.o..

-sorpresa?? Ustedes saben que es lo de la sorpresa? Que es?-pregunto freeman

-hay miren la hora, tenemos que irnos, deje los frijoles en el horno, vamonos gloria¡¡-y sin decir mas la aludida es arrastrada hacia la salida a una gran velocidad (hagan de cuenta: grayson tomando a gloria como cual saco de papas corriendo a una velocidad que seria mejor decir "mejor que aquí huyo que aquí murió x.x")

insertar a los aprendices mirando el horizonte con muchas gotas de sudor -.-UU

-etto o.oU continuamos con el viaje??-dije, a lo que mis compañeros solo asienten

nos dirigimos al siguiente templo que me contaron que era el de virgo, por mi no había ningún problema, ya tengo algunos amigos virginianos (y me refiero al signo, montón de mal pensados ¬¬) así que al entrar nos sorprendimos muchísimo al ver tan magnifico lugar, ya que estaba decorado en un etilo tan lleno de paz, por lo que eso nos dio a entender que no habría peligro en ese lugar (al fin un lugar tranquilo ¬¬¡¡)

seguimos caminando, en eso a lo lejos percibo a dos figuras, una que estaba de perfil... uno era alto, moreno, se veía muy fuerte estaba hablando con un chico un poco mas bajo que el, pero no podíamos verlo por que estaba de espaldas, al parecer ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia... hasta que freeman los llamo...

-hey¡¡ ikki, shun aquí estoy non¡¡-los llamo, ahí entendimos que ellos eran los que freeman había dicho con los que se iba a reunir, al oírlo los aludidos voltearon hacia nosotros por lo que pudimos ver el rostro del chico que estaba de espaldas...

un ángel... fue nuestra primera impresión al verlo... era algo tan difícil de definir... su cabello era tan increíble y solo se comparaba con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y su tierna sonrisa deslumbrante...

(N/A: para mas referencia a como estábamos mis compañeras y yo en ese momento solo imagínenos con corazones en los ojos y como si perros de la calle fuéramos, baba por doquier .)

sin darnos cuenta aquel par se acerco a nosotras que si no fuera por freeman seguiríamos babeando hasta formar un rió en el templo XP¡¡

-hola freeman non quienes son ellas?-pregunto aquel ser tan bello

-ha ellas, son las aprendisas de oro... ellas son las de géminis, ella la de Tauro, y la otra es la de piscis...-decía mientras nos señalaba a cada una, a medida que nos iba presentando salimos de nuestro (lo que se podría decir) "trance"

-ah bueno n.n en ese caso me presento: me llamo shun y voy a ser aprendiz de virgo, y el es mi niisan ikki, el va a ser el aprendiz de leo n.n

-encantada de conocerte shun, yo soy allpheratz :D-dijo la aludida mientras tenia entre sus manos la mano del chico y la sacudía de arriba y abajo

-asalta cunas ¬¬#-dije

-para el amor NUNCA hay edad n.n-me susurro al oído mientras seguía estrechando la mano del chico entre las suyas, de repente es golpeada de un caderazo por las gemelitas x.x...

-hola n.n yo soy marina...

-y yo jessy...

-somos...

-las...

-indiscutibles...

-inolvidables...

-encantadoras...

-magnificas...

-ya paréenle ¬¬ que no tenemos todo el fic -.-U-les dije

-esta bien u0u...

-en fin juntas somos...

-las gemelitas de géminis n.n-y como si fuera cosa del cine se ponen en posición de súper héroe y detrás de ellas sale una misteriosa luz...

-de donde viene esa luz? O.o-pregunto ikki

se puede apreciar detrás de las gemelas a la guardiana de piscis con un par de lamparitas iluminando a las gemelitas n.n...

-¬¬

-que? Alguien se tenia que encargar de los efectos especiales non¡¡-conteste en mi defensa

-¬¬ UU

-bueno u.u yo soy carolina, pero puedes llamarme karo n.n

-oye otouto parece ser que tienes mas admiradoras o.o-susurro ikki al oído de shun

-tu crees? o.o?-que inocente el muchachito u.u

-oigan y seiya, hyoga y shiryu?? o.o-pregunto freeman

-aun esta en sus templos

sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos caminando hacia el siguiente templo, pero esta ves con mas compañía...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

KONBAWA n.n¡¡¡

(Se ve a karo con muchos sobres en las manos)

-wiiiiiiiiiiii¡¡¡¡ cuantos reviews¡¡¡ me siento importante n.n¡¡ (con el ego hasta el infinito n.n) quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews¡¡¡ y de paso para aclarar ciertas dudas que aparecieron u.u, así que aquí les va n.n:

allpheratz: mujer arigato por tu hermoso review n.n pero ¿cómo es posible de que te estés quejando? Apenas llevas un día como aprendisa ¬¬ no un mes entero, así que Aldebarán aun no te ha rellenado -.-U pero descuida, que no pienso dejar que alde te rellene, solo espera y veras ;)

hisoka aneko: ARIGATO GOZAIMASU¡¡¡ non¡¡ sin duda tu review fue el que mas me levanto el animo n.n, gracias, ¿con que ese delgaducho no se digna a despertar? No crees que también tenga que ver el hecho de que lo estés picando con un palito?? ¬¬ con amigos como esos uno no necesita enemigos -.-U pero por suerte el no podrá recordar nada cuando despierte n.n, si no tengo otros métodos ñ.ñ (ñaca ñaca ñaca) y con respecto a tu pregunta, todos tendrán aprendices n.n

lord freeman: otro de los que me animo el animo n.n, y es cierto que mascara colecciona rostros pero nunca te has preguntado que hace con el resto del cadáver?? O.o? por eso uno nunca sabe u.ú tal ves también lo conserva... por cierto, al parecer eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de la amenaza ¬¬... válgame Dios -.- de todos los que ven esta historia, parece ser que solo UNO logro notar la amenaza ¬.¬

cignusaquarios: oh sensei n.n que alegría que me halla dejado un review n.n me alegro mucho non¡¡

shade ghost: arigato n.n yo ya eh leído algunos de tus fics así que de paso te digo que son muy buenos n.n esperare tu actualización

jessy de géminis: amigueta n.n arigato por tu review, con respecto a saga, me temo que lo veras hasta los últimos Cáp. u.u gomene pero créeme, no te arrepentirás n.n (espero xP)

debido a que ciertos "compañeros" no me han dicho su edad (no me quieren decir que tan viejos son xP¡¡) eh decidido ponerles yo la edad y si no les gusta solo mándenme un review n.n

se ve a todos los personajes comiéndose las uñas (se oye música de fondo de incógnito XD)

jessy: 14

freeman: 16

allpheratz: 15

Gloria: 15

Grayson: 16

Shun: 14

Ikki: 16

Con el tiempo aparecerán mas aprendices, así que después les pondré la edad n.n

(En eso karo recibe un review de ultimo minuto...)

-oh es de mi oniisama n.n, me dejo review¡¡

(karo abre el sobre, pero al abrirlo toda una pila de verdura cae sobre ella x.x¡¡ y sin quedar atrás la tan famosa sección de frutas y verduras del súper X.X¡¡ ahora se puede apreciar a la aprendiza de piscis enterrada en una enorme montaña de verdura, en la que solo se puede ver su mano fuera de tan inmensa montaña x.x¡¡)

-ha-hasta el próximo capitulo X.X (lo único que se logra oír de la guardiana entre tanta fruta)

atte: karo-chan x.x


	7. bichos¡

**Capitulo 7**

Bichos

Desde que entramos a virgo, nos acompañaron aquellos dos muchachos a las siguientes casas zodiacales, al parecer ellos habían quedado con verse con unos amigos junto con Freeman, que nos hizo el favor de presentarnos, en el trayecto nos fuimos conociendo un poco mejor, y esto fue lo que pude notar:

Shun e Ikki eran hermanos y ambos ya habían sido caballeros de Atena, pero debido a las múltiples batallas que ellos y sus amigos habían librado ahora eran ascendidos a caballeros de oro... a pesar de ser hermanos eran COMPLETAMENTE diferentes, no solo físicamente si no por su forma de actuar... Shun era un chico sensible y compasivo, por lo que pude ver no era una persona violenta, me sorprendió que alguien así de dulce como era el, había librado tantas batallas como las que nos comento Ikki...

A diferencia de Shun, Ikki era todo lo opuesto que su hermano menor, el era agresivo e impulsivo, era obvio que era un chico rudo, a leguas se le notaba y no dudaba que fuera participe de tantas batallas...

Con respecto a las gemelas eran exactamente iguales... la misma edad, la misma cara, los mismos ojos y un poco de sus personalidades, ya que Jessy era un poco mas infantil y liberal que su hermana...

Freeman era un chico algo simple pero sin duda cuidadoso en lo que hacia, también se podía ver que era alguien tranquilo, pero con un humor algo cambiante y a veces difícil, aunque se podía notar que era agradable y encantador en ciertos aspectos...

Allpheratz a pesar de haberla conocido poco puedo darme cuenta de que es alguien muy fiel y segura, además de que a veces busca algo de estabilidad con las demás personas...

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al siguiente templo... en realidad me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado cuando accidentalmente me caí de bruces en el ultimo escalón (decir que obtuve un chichón tamaño melón en la cabeza y las risas de mis compañeros hacia mi, es decir poco a como me sentí de patética en esos momentos)

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-en esos momentos me quería hacerme chiquita y desaparecer o mínimo convertirme en una partícula de polvo..

-arghhh... DEJEN DE REIRSE¡¡¡

-jajaja... perdón, pero tu tienes la culpa por mensa de no fijarte jejeje-me contesto (o insulto) Marina, ante esto, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matarlos allí mismo, pero en ves de eso solo me digne a mirarlos con una de mis famosas miradas asesinas "en siete días te mueres" marca registrada y me dirigí hacia adentro del templo seguido de mis compañeros que en esos momentos dejaron de reírse.

Nos adentramos al enorme templo, todo parecía tranquilo (al fin un lugar normal¡¡¡) en eso pudimos notar mas adelante en una pequeña salita se encontraba un chico de cabello largo y negro ¿cómo le hará? ¿acaso usara pantene o herbal esences para tenerlo así?... se encontraba leyendo un libro tamaño camioneta en esos momentos, tenia puestos unos lentes para leer que en mi opinión realmente se veía muy apuesto así, a su lado podíamos notar que tenia TODA una montaña de libros de diferentes tipos... estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia...

-oye Shir...-iba llamarlo Shun, pero de repente es detenido por su hermano tapándole la boca, indicándole que guardara silencio

-nissan, que planeas??-susurro Shun a su hermano, todos nosotros pusimos atención a lo que hacían los dos...

-nada malo Shun, nada malo-era obvio que mentía, pues había puesto una mirada realmente maquiavélica, solo le faltarían los cuernitos y la cola de demonio para rebelar su nada pura castidad...

luego de habernos provocado una sacudida en masa por tal mirada, con mucho cuidado camino sigilosamente hacia el joven, inmediatamente todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que pretendía el fénix, y era obvio que todos queríamos ver su reacción, así que nos encargamos de que Shun no fuera a decir nada para poder ver el espectáculo.

El pavo ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su presa, por alguna extraña razón al ver esta escena no pude evitar acordarme de animal planet, en una escena de las cazas de las leonas a los antílopes...

En esos momentos con una mirada asechante, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su tan afamada "presa", tomo suficiente aire y justo cuando era un buen momento para estallar una gran bomba sonora (un grito) el pelinegro solo se limita a decir...

-ni se te ocurra Ikki del ave fénix-contesto el muchacho con una voz totalmente neutral y calmada, así arruinando la tan esperada "casería"

-demonios¡¡ siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión verdad??-replico el fénix

-vas desmejorando Ikki, deberías saber que ese truco ya no te funciona, y ahora no me vas a presentar a los invitados??

De cierta forma tenia razón, así que con completo desgano se volteo para poder admirar a los demás futuros santos de Atena, que en esos momentos tenían una GRAN mirada de decepción en su rostro, aunque había algo peculiar en la aprendiza de Tauro, ya que ella tenia en esos momentos una cámara de video???

-y eso??-pregunto el fénix a la aprendiza

-nada, es solo que nunca en mi vida había estado tan cerca de un encuentro como este, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que los antílopes se saben defender de los leones ¬¬

-ñañi??-era mas que obvio que no lo volvería a repetir a menos que ella quisiera una muerte rápida y con mucho dolor...

-nada, nada, no nos piensan presentar??-dijo Allpheratz para ya terminar rápido con eso, y de cierta forma no la culpo... andar subiendo tantas escaleras es agotador¡¡

-bueno, ellos son los nuevos aprendices de oro y bueno el es Shiryu, antiguo caballero iguana de bronce y futuro caballero dorado de libra

-YA TE EH DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI GALLINA A LA DIABLA¡¡¡

-YO TE DIGO LO QUE QUIERA PRIMO DE BARNEY¡¡¡

-uuuyyyy¡¡¡-ese ultimo insulto sin duda fue de lo peor... ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEL ASQUEROSO DINOSAURIO MORADO¡¡¡ impresiona que halla niños en el mundo que vean a esa masa morada en la tele...

de repente nos vimos a nosotros mismos ocultándonos detrás de los pilares del templo, temblando como gelatinas y esperando oír en cualquier momento el estruendo demoníaco que saldría del dragón en cualquier instante, es mas, un aura roja llena de agresividad empezaba a rodearlo...

esperábamos ver de seguro el futuro pandemonium que se avecinaba, pero parecía ser que Dios se había apiadado de nosotros y le dio algo de valor a Shun y a Freeman para ser nuestro salvadores (casi parecían a la liga de la justicia) pero todo ese coraje que habían intentado acumular para salir de entre los pilares y acabar con la pequeña guerra antes de que empezara se fue prácticamente al caño¡¡¡ pues con solamente voltear a mirar las expresiones de los dos se hicieron de piedra¡¡¡ era como si sus miradas los hubiesen convertido en Gorgona(1) ahora si que empezaríamos una guerra santa, y ni siquiera hemos practicado para una de ellas¡¡¡ en esos momentos las gemelitas tomaron hoja y papel para hacer un testamento, mientras que Allpheratz estaba escribiendo una carta a su familia dejado sus ultimas palabras inscritas en papel, y Freeman... el seguía en estado de piedra al igual que Shun... mientras yo... rezaba con todas mis fuerzas de que Dios se apiadara de nosotros, y... mínimo... si era posible que nos dejara mínimo un pequeñísimo espacio en el cielo, por que para el infierno no estoy lista¡¡¡

-oye Shiryu no encuentro mi polvo de estrellas, ¿lo has visto?-en esos momentos entro un pequeño niño pelirrojo que tenia... dos puntos en lugar de cejas?? Es igual que el patriarca... acaso será su hijito??? No sabia que el patriarca fuera casado... a menos que no sea suyo... entonces eso de los puntitos es una nueva moda??? Válgame Dios, ahora a la gente se le ocurre cualquier cosa para andar de moda¡¡¡ aunque eso significa que el patriarca esta actualizado en lo que es esta época, al menos no tendremos a un patriarca desactualizado.

Ante la aparición del pequeño niño tan repentina, Shiryu tuvo que detenerse, ya que no quería que el pequeño viera algo TAN violento, por lo que con TODO el dolor de su pobrecito corazón tuvo que resignarse a no matar al fénix... por ahora...

-hey ¿qué pasa? No que no me ibas a golpear iguana??-pregunto el fénix aun esperando que el dragón se decidiera por lo que iba a hacer de una buena vez¡¡

-olvídalo Ikki, no vales mi tiempo...

-cobarde...-susurro el fénix

al ver pasado el peligro salimos de nuestros escondites aun temblando como gelatinas en medio de un terremoto, tuvimos que empujar un poco a Shun y a Freeman que aun estaban en modalidad de piedra, después de unos minutos al fin lograron salir de su pequeño "trance" e inmediatamente fuimos a ovacionar a nuestro pequeño y a la ves inesperado salvador, quien al verse ovacionado se sintió muy confundido de lo que estaba pasando, mas sin embargo eso no le impidió aceptar gustoso todas nuestras ovaciones y halagos... no se ustedes pero eso a mi, yo le llamo convenenciero...

-etto... pues gracias- decía el pequeño mientras inocentemente se rascaba la cabeza

-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto marina

-me llamo Kiki soy el futuro caballero dorado de Aries

-haaa no sabia que había aprendices de tan corta edad- dijo Jessy

-lo que pasa es que a todos los aprendices se entrenan a una edad mas joven, en su caso será distinto por que no recibieron un entrenamiento de tan corta edad-nos comento Shiryu mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-entonces ellos son los nuevos aprendices??-pregunto el pequeño mientras nos miraba con gran curiosidad

-así es, nosotros somos...(insertar larga lista de nombres) como veo ustedes serán nuestros compañeros-dijo Allpheratz

-exacto-respondió Kiki

-entonces ¿podrán acompañarnos al templo del patriarca?-pregunte

-¿para que quieren ir?-pregunto otra vez Shiryu

-para poder hablar con Atena y el patriarca sobre el asunto de las mascaras, no nos parece justo tener que ocultarnos bajo un frió metal en la cara¡¡ tenemos nuestras leyes¡¡ por eso se encuentra en nuestra constitución el no discriminar a las mujeres¡ tenemos derechos¡¡¡...-de nuevo se me había pegado lo de orador vocacional y de nuevo me puse a redactar un discurso digno de un premio¡¡

cuando termine de redactar todo mi pensamiento no se hicieron de esperar los aplausos y las ovaciones, un ramo con flores... bueno flores no... pero en mi pequeña cabecita SI habían unas flores...

una vez acabada esta "pequeña" redacción de nuestro derechos...

-pues yo las apoyo-fue la contestación de nuestro querido Andrómeda, en verdad que nos pusimos muy contentas al oír esto, eso significaba que no solo era una lindura, si no que también era toda una dulzura¡¡ era obvio que el no era de esos comentarios de la gente machista, mas nos callo en balde con agua fría cuando escuchamos lo que dijo el fénix...

-ja¡ lo que pasa es que ya quieres ver la cara de tu amorcito eh??

Acaso dijo.. amorcito??? O no¡¡¡

-bu-bueno, admito que me gustaría ver el rostro de June libremente-contesto algo tímido el muchacho

-¿June?-pregunto Allpheratz aun sin entender

-es una amazona, ella es mi novia-contesto el chico verde ecológico...

una novia... tenia novia...nuestros pequeños corazones primero se partieron en dos, luego en cuatro, luego en ocho, y así sucesivamente hasta que quedo en polvo, mientras esto pasaba caíamos inertemente a un enorme abismo oscuro mientras éramos todas consumidas por la oscuridad...

pero luego la realidad nos abofeteo de nuevo cuando el joven dragón pregunto si estábamos bien, pues había notado nuestra reacción (ver como tu mandíbula prácticamente se va al yomotsu no es algo que uno no pueda notar)

-¿están bien?

-si de maravilla-contesto marina

-nos permiten un segundo??-pregunto Allpheratz

-si claro-contesto Kiki

-gracias-contestamos todas

ante esto los chicos ven como las aprendizas se dirigen a unos pilares algo alejados de ellos, ya cuando están lo suficientemente lejos se llegan a oír unos lamentos y algunas lagrimas de dolor

-pues no lo tomaron tan mal como yo pensé-dijo el dragón mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza

-¿qué les habrá pasado?-pregunto inocentemente Shun, que no entendía que les estaba pasando a sus compañeras

-nada Shun, nada-dijo Ikki mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabecita de su hermano... había veces en las que realmente puede ser demasiado inocente...

-rompecorazones-murmuro Freeman por lo bajo

luego de que se paso este pequeñísimo trauma, las chicas volvimos a donde estaban los chicos que por suerte nos seguían esperando, con una sonrisa en el rostro nos dirigimos hacia ellos aun cuando en el fondo nos sentíamos muy resignadas..

-entonces que? Nos acompañaran??-pregunto Jessy

-bueno, además de todas maneras íbamos a subir, tenemos que recoger unos amigos en las demás casas-contesto Shiryu

-perfecto¡¡-sonrió marina

pero antes de siquiera decir algo mas, oímos un enorme estruendo y un grito de auxilio¡¡ y como si de la liga de la justicia fuéramos, nos dirigimos inmediatamente hasta el origen de aquel grito, que no era otro lugar mas que el mismísimo templo de Escorpio¡¡

ya una ves allí, nos encontramos con una chica que gritaba asustada y estaba subida a uno de los sillones del lugar, como no veíamos a algún enemigo nos acercamos a ella para ver en que podíamos ayudarla...

-oye, pero que te pasa?? Que tienes? Por que gritas?-pregunto Kiki que no dejaba de mirar las acciones de la chica que aun seguía petrificada

-ESCORPIONES¡¡¡¡-grito la chica mientras señalaba el piso totalmente horrorizada

todos fijamos la vista en el piso... miles, millones de escorpiones de diferentes tipos estaban en el suelo... si no nos lo hubiera dicho en estos momento ya nos hubiesen picado mas de uno...

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡-inmediatamente, como si de una resortera nos empujase, TODOS SALTAMOS A LOS MUEBLES y los gritos de miedo, asco y terror no se hicieron de esperar...

-WAAA NO QUIERO MORIR SIN HABER AMADO-exclamo marina

-NOOOO NO PIENSO MORIR DE ESTA FORMA TAN HUMILLANTE¡¡-esta ves si fui yo...

-WAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡ IKKI HAS ALGO¡¡¡¡-gritábamos todos al unísono

-QUE??? Y POR QUE YO?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?

-POR QUE SI¡¡¡ HAZLO AHORA¡¡

-ARGHHH¡¡¡ AVE FÉNIX¡¡¡-y con esto miles de ráfagas de fuego rodearon a los escorpiones y al final solo se podían apreciar sus cuerpos todos chamuscados...

después de comprobar que todos los insectos estuviesen muertos, bajamos de los muebles aun tiritando de miedo... después nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la chica que no hacia nada... solo miraba los cadáveres de los insectos, su rostro no daba expresión alguna...

-oye..estas bien?-pregunto Shun acercándose a ella, pero no hubo reacción, después se acerco Jessy y comenzó a picotearla..

-estará viva??-pregunto, en uno de esos picoteos, la picoteo de tal manera que la chica se fue de lado...

-WAAAA SI ESTA MUERTA¡¡-grito horrorizada Marina

-NO SEAS TONTA¡¡ lo que pasa es que esta en shock, lo mejor será que la recostemos..-dijo Ikki con desgano, mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos y la recostaba en el sillón

-oye Kiki puedes traer agua por favor? Marina podrías traer unos pañuelos también?-pidió Shiryu, después los dos aparecieron con las cosas indicadas, después de haber mojado los pañuelos y colocarlos en la frente de la muchacha, poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento...

-ugh..-después su vista se poso en nosotros y luego en los escorpiones muertos, se quedo así unos segundos hasta que...

-NO¡¡MILO-SAMA ME VA MATAR¡¡-grito la chica la momento de que se agarraba la cabeza y ponía cara de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia a su suerte... en eso se percata de nuestra presencia...

-quienes son ustedes?

-nosotros somos (insertar larga lista de nombres) y quien eres tu?-dijo Shiryu

-soy aprendiz de Escorpio, me llamo Mary...Mary Martín..

-oye que fue lo que paso??-pregunto Allpheratz

-es que por accidente rompí la vitrina que tenia la colección de escorpiones de mi sensei... allí se liberaron todos, intente volverlos en su lugar pero por su veneno no lo hice y luego llegaron ustedes y los chamuscaron

-oye¡¡ si no hubiésemos venido ya estarías envenenada por esos asquerosos insectos¡¡ mala agradecida...-exclamo el fénix

-y lo agradezco enserio...

-bueno, quieres acompañarnos a la sala del patriarca?-pregunto Freeman

-para que?-pregunto la joven

bueno para no poner mas larga la historia por que si no se me seca el cerebro, después de darle la repetición de el discurso de los derechos de igualdad de las mujeres acepto gustosa el ir con todos a la sala del patriarca...

nuevo destino... el templo de Sagitario...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

bueno perdónenme tanto en actualizar, se que no tengo perdón, pero he aquí mi actualización...

debido a las reglas he decidido cambiar mi forma de escribir (descubrí que una buena autora acepta todo tipo de comentarios, tanto constructivos como destructivos..)

DEDICADO A: Astarot, Death's Queen Persefone, Khaly... quienes me avisaron sobre las reglas, es que soy nueva en esto de los fics y por eso no me había dado cuenta, si alguien nota que violo alguna regla por favor avísenme

También quiero sepan que ninguno de los autores que aparecen en este fic los conozco.. a Freeman y a Jessy los conocí por vía msn, además de que me encantan sus fics y por eso los puse aquí (además de que son mis friends) a Allpheratz primero la había puesto en el fic y luego la conocí por vía msn (con suerte no me mato por no haberle mencionado que aparecería en el fic) pero a Gloria-san y Grayson-sama no las conozco, solo eh leído sus fics, (que por cierto me encantan y espero poder seguir leyéndolos) razón principal por la que las puse en el fic, al igual que Mary Martín, que solo la puse por que me encantan sus fics, solo espero que no quiera matarme como Allpheratz por no haberle avisado que la puse en el fic...

Agradezco de TODO corazón a los que me dejan reviews, los adoro de verdad, bueno DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se valen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, verdulería completa, etc...)

atte: karo-chan


End file.
